1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved frame structure of a baby mesh bed, more particularly one, which has curved corners instead of right-angled ones, and has a smoothly curved shape; thus, people won't get injured even if they hit the corners of the baby mesh bed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most babies learn to sit and crawl at six to seven months of age, and learn to walk at twelve months of age. And, babies will become more curious and lively when they learn to walk, run, and jump. Therefore, mesh beds are available and widely used, which provide a relatively space for babies at this age to play in, thus preventing the babies from getting injured. Referring to FIG. 8, a widely used mesh bed 7 consists of an upper enclosing member, four upright rods 71, and four foot members 72 joined to lower ends of the upright rods 71. The upper enclosing member consists of foldable connecting rods, and right-angled corner parts 73, which are joined to respective ones of upper ends of the upright rods 71. The baby mesh bed 7 isn't very safe to use because people will feel pain and even get injured if they hit the right angle of the corner parts 73.